The objectives are to develop a Center for research in mental health prevention. The Center will include a multi-disciplinary group of researchers, who represent the disciplinary group of researchers, who represent the disciplines of psychology, sociology, epidemiology, medicine social work and political science. Prevention programs will be developed to improve effective coping with four stressful situations for children; parential divorce, parental alcoholism, parental death and chronic asthma. Improved coping with these situations is expected to result in lower levels of symptomatology of mental disorder. The approaches to improving coping will be based on the findings of a cross-sectional study of stress protective factors.